Benutzer:Weas-El/Pywikibot GoT familiy
Sicherung der Family-Datei mit jeder Menge manuellen Korrekturen # -*- coding: utf-8 -*- """ This family file was auto-generated by $Id$ Configuration parameters: url = http://de.gameofthrones.wikia.com name = got Please do not commit this to the Git repository! """ import family class Family(family.Family): def __init__(self): family.Family.__init__(self) self.name = 'got' self.langs = { 'es': 'hieloyfuego.wikia.com', 'pl': 'graotron.wikia.com', 'ja': 'ja.gameofthrones.wikia.com', 'nl': 'nl.westeropedia.wikia.com', 'it': 'it.iltronodispade.wikia.com', 'en': 'gameofthrones.wikia.com', 'fr': 'fr.gameofthrones.wikia.com', 'he': 'he.gameofthrones.wikia.com', 'zh': 'zh.asoiaf.wikia.com', 'ru': 'ru.gameofthrones.wikia.com', 'lt': 'lt.gameofthrones.wikia.com', 'pt-br': 'pt-br.gameofthrones.wikia.com', 'sv': 'sv.gameofthrones.wikia.com', 'uk': 'uk.gameofthrones.wikia.com', 'de': 'de.gameofthrones.wikia.com', } self.namespaces1 = self.namespaces.get(1, {}) self.namespaces1u'pt-br' = u'Discuss\xe3o' self.namespaces1u'fr' = u'Discussion' self.namespaces1u'zh' = u'\u5c0d\u8a71', u'\u8ba8\u8bba', u'\u8a0e\u8ad6' self.namespaces1u'ja' = u'\u30ce\u30fc\u30c8' self.namespaces2 = self.namespaces.get(2, {}) self.namespaces2u'ru' = u'\u0423\u0447\u0430\u0441\u0442\u043d\u0438\u043a' self.namespaces2u'zh' = u'\u7528\u6236' self.namespaces2u'de' = u'Benutzer' self.namespaces2u'pt-br' = u'Usu\xe1ria' self.namespaces2u'es' = u'Usuario' self.namespaces2u'ja' = u'\u30e6\u30fc\u30b6\u30fc' self.namespaces2u'pl' = u'U\u017cytkowniczka' self.namespaces2u'he' = u'\u05de\u05e9\u05ea\u05de\u05e9\u05ea' self.namespaces3 = self.namespaces.get(3, {}) self.namespaces3u'ru' = \u0443\u0447\u0430\u0441\u0442\u043d\u0438\u043a\u0430' self.namespaces3u'fr' = utilisateur' self.namespaces3u'zh' = u'\u7528\u6236\u5c0d\u8a71', u'\u7528\u6237\u8ba8\u8bba', u'\u7528\u6236\u8a0e\u8ad6' self.namespaces3u'de' = Diskussion' self.namespaces3u'pt-br' = Discuss\xe3o', u'Usu\xe1ria Discuss\xe3o' self.namespaces3u'es' = Discusi\xf3n', u'Usuario Discusi\xf3n' self.namespaces3u'ja' = u'\u5229\u7528\u8005\u2010\u4f1a\u8a71' self.namespaces3u'pl' = u\u017cytkownika', u'Dyskusja u\u017cytkowniczki' self.namespaces3u'he' = \u05de\u05e9\u05ea\u05de\u05e9\u05ea' self.namespaces4 = self.namespaces.get(4, {}) self.namespaces4u'ru' = \u041f\u0440\u0435\u0441\u0442\u043e\u043b\u043e\u0432 \u0412\u0438\u043a\u0438' self.namespaces4u'fr' = Game of Thrones' self.namespaces4u'en' = of Thrones Wiki' self.namespaces4u'nl' = wiki' self.namespaces4u'de' = of Thrones Wiki' self.namespaces4u'it' = Trono di Spade Wiki' self.namespaces4u'sv' = Of Thrones Wiki' self.namespaces4u'lt' = Karai Wikia' self.namespaces4u'pt-br' = Game of Thrones' self.namespaces4u'es' = y Fuego Wiki' self.namespaces4u'uk' = \u041f\u0440\u0435\u0441\u0442\u043e\u043b\u0456\u0432 \u0412\u0456\u043a\u0456' self.namespaces4u'zh' = u'\u51b0\u4e0e\u706b\u4e4b\u6b4c\u4e2d\u6587\u7ef4\u57fa' self.namespaces4u'ja' = Wiki' self.namespaces4u'pl' = o tron Wiki' self.namespaces4u'he' = \u05d4\u05db\u05e1 Wiki' self.namespaces5 = self.namespaces.get(5, {}) self.namespaces5u'ru' = \u0418\u0433\u0440\u0430 \u041f\u0440\u0435\u0441\u0442\u043e\u043b\u043e\u0432 \u0412\u0438\u043a\u0438' self.namespaces5u'fr' = Wiki Game of Thrones' self.namespaces5u'en' = of Thrones Wiki talk' self.namespaces5u'nl' = Westeropedia wiki' self.namespaces5u'de' = of Thrones Wiki Diskussion' self.namespaces5u'it' = Il Trono di Spade Wiki' self.namespaces5u'sv' = Of Thrones Wikidiskussion' self.namespaces5u'lt' = Karai Wikia aptarimas' self.namespaces5u'pt-br' = Game of Thrones Discuss\xe3o' self.namespaces5u'es' = y Fuego Wiki discusi\xf3n' self.namespaces5u'uk' = \u0413\u0440\u0430 \u041f\u0440\u0435\u0441\u0442\u043e\u043b\u0456\u0432 \u0412\u0456\u043a\u0456' self.namespaces5u'zh' = talk' self.namespaces5u'ja' = Wiki\u30fb\u30c8\u30fc\u30af', u'\u30b2\u30fc\u30e0\u30aa\u30d6\u30b9\u30ed\u30fc\u30f3\u30ba Wiki\u2010\u30ce\u30fc\u30c8' self.namespaces5u'pl' = Gra o tron Wiki' self.namespaces5u'he' = \u05de\u05e9\u05d7\u05e7\u05d9 \u05d4\u05db\u05e1 Wiki' self.namespaces6 = self.namespaces.get(6, {}) self.namespaces6u'ru' = u'\u0424\u0430\u0439\u043b' self.namespaces6u'fr' = u'Fichier' self.namespaces6u'nl' = u'Afbeelding' self.namespaces6u'de' = u'Bild' self.namespaces6u'it' = u'Immagine' self.namespaces6u'sv' = u'Fil' self.namespaces6u'lt' = u'Image' self.namespaces6u'pt-br' = u'Image', u'Imagem', u'Ficheiro' self.namespaces6u'es' = u'Imagen' self.namespaces6u'uk' = u'\u0417\u043e\u0431\u0440\u0430\u0436\u0435\u043d\u043d\u044f' self.namespaces6u'zh' = u'\u56fe\u50cf', u'\u5716\u50cf', u'\u6863\u6848', u'\u6a94\u6848', u'\u6587\u4ef6' self.namespaces6u'ja' = u'\u753b\u50cf' self.namespaces6u'pl' = u'Grafika' self.namespaces6u'he' = u'\u05ea\u05de\u05d5\u05e0\u05d4' self.namespaces7 = self.namespaces.get(7, {}) self.namespaces7u'ru' = \u0444\u0430\u0439\u043b\u0430' self.namespaces7u'fr' = fichier', u'Discussion Image' self.namespaces7u'nl' = talk', u'Overleg afbeelding' self.namespaces7u'de' = talk', u'Bild Diskussion' self.namespaces7u'it' = talk', u'Discussioni immagine' self.namespaces7u'sv' = u'Fildiskussion' self.namespaces7u'lt' = talk' self.namespaces7u'pt-br' = Discuss\xe3o', u'Image talk', u'Imagem Discuss\xe3o', u'Ficheiro Discuss\xe3o' self.namespaces7u'es' = talk', u'Imagen Discusi\xf3n' self.namespaces7u'uk' = talk', u'\u041e\u0431\u0433\u043e\u0432\u043e\u0440\u0435\u043d\u043d\u044f \u0437\u043e\u0431\u0440\u0430\u0436\u0435\u043d\u043d\u044f' self.namespaces7u'zh' = talk', u'\u56fe\u50cf\u5bf9\u8bdd', u'\u5716\u50cf\u5c0d\u8a71', u'\u56fe\u50cf\u8ba8\u8bba', u'\u5716\u50cf\u8a0e\u8ad6', u'\u6863\u6848\u5bf9\u8bdd', u'\u6a94\u6848\u5c0d\u8a71', u'\u6863\u6848\u8ba8\u8bba', u'\u6a94\u6848\u8a0e\u8ad6', u'\u6587\u4ef6\u5bf9\u8bdd', u'\u6587\u4ef6\u5c0d\u8a71', u'\u6587\u4ef6\u8ba8\u8bba', u'\u6587\u4ef6\u8a0e\u8ad6' self.namespaces7u'ja' = talk', u'\u753b\u50cf\u2010\u30ce\u30fc\u30c8', u'\u30d5\u30a1\u30a4\u30eb\u2010\u30ce\u30fc\u30c8' self.namespaces7u'pl' = talk', u'Dyskusja grafiki' self.namespaces7u'he' = talk', u'\u05e9\u05d9\u05d7\u05ea \u05ea\u05de\u05d5\u05e0\u05d4' self.namespaces9 = self.namespaces.get(9, {}) self.namespaces9u'pt-br' = Discuss\xe3o' self.namespaces9u'ja' = u'MediaWiki\u2010\u30ce\u30fc\u30c8' self.namespaces9u'sv' = u'MediaWiki-diskussion' self.namespaces10 = self.namespaces.get(10, {}) self.namespaces10u'pt-br' = u'Predefini\xe7\xe3o' self.namespaces10u'zh' = u'\u6a21\u677f', u'\u6837\u677f', u'\u6a23\u677f' self.namespaces11 = self.namespaces.get(11, {}) self.namespaces11u'pt-br' = Discuss\xe3o' self.namespaces11u'fr' = mod\xe8le' self.namespaces11u'zh' = talk', u'\u6a21\u677f talk', u'\u6a21\u677f\u5bf9\u8bdd', u'\u6a21\u677f\u5c0d\u8a71', u'\u6a21\u677f\u8ba8\u8bba', u'\u6a21\u677f\u8a0e\u8ad6', u'\u6837\u677f\u5bf9\u8bdd', u'\u6a23\u677f\u5c0d\u8a71', u'\u6837\u677f\u8ba8\u8bba', u'\u6a23\u677f\u8a0e\u8ad6' self.namespaces11u'ja' = u'Template\u2010\u30ce\u30fc\u30c8' self.namespaces11u'uk' = \u0448\u0430\u0431\u043b\u043e\u043d\u0430' self.namespaces12 = self.namespaces.get(12, {}) self.namespaces12u'pt-br' = u'Ajuda' self.namespaces12u'zh' = u'\u5e6b\u52a9' self.namespaces13 = self.namespaces.get(13, {}) self.namespaces13u'pt-br' = Discuss\xe3o' self.namespaces13u'fr' = aide' self.namespaces13u'zh' = u'\u5e6b\u52a9\u5c0d\u8a71', u'\u5e2e\u52a9\u8ba8\u8bba', u'\u5e6b\u52a9\u8a0e\u8ad6' self.namespaces13u'ja' = u'Help\u2010\u30ce\u30fc\u30c8' self.namespaces13u'sv' = u'Hjälpdiskussion' self.namespaces14 = self.namespaces.get(14, {}) self.namespaces14u'pt-br' = u'Categoria' self.namespaces14u'zh' = u'\u5206\u985e' self.namespaces15 = self.namespaces.get(15, {}) self.namespaces15u'pt-br' = Discuss\xe3o' self.namespaces15u'fr' = cat\xe9gorie' self.namespaces15u'zh' = talk', u'\u5206\u7c7b\u5bf9\u8bdd', u'\u5206\u985e\u5c0d\u8a71', u'\u5206\u7c7b\u8ba8\u8bba', u'\u5206\u985e\u8a0e\u8ad6' self.namespaces15u'ja' = u'Category\u2010\u30ce\u30fc\u30c8' self.namespaces114 = self.namespaces.get(114, {}) self.namespaces114u'zh' = u'\u7535\u89c6\u5267' self.namespaces1200 = self.namespaces.get(1200, {}) self.namespaces1200u'ru' = \u043e\u0431\u0441\u0443\u0436\u0434\u0435\u043d\u0438\u044f', u'Message Wall' self.namespaces1200u'fr' = u'Message Wall' self.namespaces1200u'en' = Wall' self.namespaces1200u'nl' = u'Message Wall' self.namespaces1200u'de' = u'Message Wall' self.namespaces1200u'it' = u'Message Wall' self.namespaces1200u'sv' = Wall' self.namespaces1200u'lt' = Wall' self.namespaces1200u'pt-br' = de mensagens', u'Message Wall' self.namespaces1200u'es' = u'Message Wall' self.namespaces1200u'uk' = \u043e\u0431\u0433\u043e\u0432\u043e\u0440\u0435\u043d\u043d\u044f', u'Message Wall' self.namespaces1200u'zh' = u'Message Wall' self.namespaces1200u'ja' = u'Message Wall' self.namespaces1200u'pl' = wiadomo\u015bci', u'Message Wall' self.namespaces1200u'he' = Wall' self.namespaces1201 = self.namespaces.get(1201, {}) self.namespaces1201u'ru' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'fr' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'en' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'nl' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'de' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'it' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'sv' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'lt' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'pt-br' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'es' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'uk' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'zh' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'ja' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'pl' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1201u'he' = u'Thread' self.namespaces1202 = self.namespaces.get(1202, {}) self.namespaces1202u'ru' = \u0441\u0442\u0435\u043d\u044b \u043e\u0431\u0441\u0443\u0436\u0434\u0435\u043d\u0438\u044f', u'Message Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'fr' = mur discussion', u'Message Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'en' = Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'nl' = u'Message Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'de' = Begr\xfc\xdfung', u'Message Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'it' = bacheca', u'Message Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'sv' = Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'lt' = Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'pt-br' = no mural de mensagens', u'Message Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'es' = del Muro', u'Message Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'uk' = \u043d\u0430 \u0441\u0442\u0456\u043d\u0456 \u043e\u0431\u0433\u043e\u0432\u043e\u0440\u0435\u043d\u043d\u044f', u'Message Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'zh' = u'Message Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'ja' = u'Message Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'pl' = tablicy', u'Message Wall Greeting' self.namespaces1202u'he' = Wall Greeting' self.namespaces828 = self.namespaces.get(828, {}) self.namespaces828u'ru' = u'\u041c\u043e\u0434\u0443\u043b\u044c' self.namespaces828u'fr' = u'Module' self.namespaces828u'en' = u'Module' self.namespaces828u'nl' = u'Module' self.namespaces828u'de' = u'Modul' self.namespaces828u'it' = u'Modulo' self.namespaces828u'sv' = u'Modul' self.namespaces828u'lt' = u'Module' self.namespaces828u'pt-br' = u'M\xf3dulo' self.namespaces828u'es' = u'M\xf3dulo' self.namespaces828u'uk' = u'\u041c\u043e\u0434\u0443\u043b\u044c' self.namespaces828u'zh' = u'\u6a21\u5757' self.namespaces828u'ja' = u'\u30e2\u30b8\u30e5\u30fc\u30eb' self.namespaces828u'pl' = u'Modu\u0142' self.namespaces828u'he' = u'\u05d9\u05d7\u05d9\u05d3\u05d4' self.namespaces829 = self.namespaces.get(829, {}) self.namespaces829u'ru' = \u043c\u043e\u0434\u0443\u043b\u044f' self.namespaces829u'fr' = module' self.namespaces829u'en' = talk' self.namespaces829u'nl' = module' self.namespaces829u'de' = Diskussion' self.namespaces829u'it' = modulo' self.namespaces829u'sv' = u'Moduldiskussion' self.namespaces829u'lt' = talk' self.namespaces829u'pt-br' = Discuss\xe3o' self.namespaces829u'es' = discusi\xf3n' self.namespaces829u'uk' = \u043c\u043e\u0434\u0443\u043b\u044f' self.namespaces829u'zh' = u'\u6a21\u5757\u8ba8\u8bba' self.namespaces829u'ja' = u'\u30e2\u30b8\u30e5\u30fc\u30eb\u30fb\u30c8\u30fc\u30af' self.namespaces829u'pl' = modu\u0142u' self.namespaces829u'he' = \u05d9\u05d7\u05d9\u05d3\u05d4' self.namespaces701 = self.namespaces.get(701, {}) self.namespaces701u'fr' = liste de top 10', u'Top 10 list talk' self.namespaces701u'lt' = 10 list talk' self.namespaces701u'de' = 10-Liste Diskussion', u'Top 10 list talk' self.namespaces701u'it' = lista top 10', u'Top 10 list talk' self.namespaces701u'uk' = \u0441\u043f\u0438\u0441\u043a\u0430 \u0422\u043e\u043f 10', u'Top 10 list talk' self.namespaces-1 = self.namespaces.get(-1, {}) self.namespaces-1u'pt-br' = u'Especial' self.namespaces-1u'zh' = u'\u7279\u6b8a' self.namespaces-1u'uk' = u'\u0421\u043f\u0435\u0446\u0456\u0430\u043b\u044c\u043d\u0456' self.namespaces2000 = self.namespaces.get(2000, {}) self.namespaces2000u'ru' = \u0442\u0435\u043c\u0430', u'Board' self.namespaces2000u'fr' = u'Board' self.namespaces2000u'en' = u'Board' self.namespaces2000u'zh' = u'Board' self.namespaces2000u'de' = u'Board' self.namespaces2000u'sv' = u'Board' self.namespaces2000u'lt' = u'Board' self.namespaces2000u'pt-br' = u'Board' self.namespaces2000u'es' = u'Board' self.namespaces2000u'uk' = \u0442\u0435\u043c\u0430', u'Board' self.namespaces2000u'pl' = u'Board' self.namespaces2001 = self.namespaces.get(2001, {}) self.namespaces2001u'ru' = \u0444\u043e\u0440\u0443\u043c\u0430', u'Board Thread' self.namespaces2001u'fr' = de forum', u'Board Thread' self.namespaces2001u'en' = Thread' self.namespaces2001u'zh' = u'Board Thread' self.namespaces2001u'de' = u'Board Thread' self.namespaces2001u'sv' = Thread' self.namespaces2001u'lt' = Thread' self.namespaces2001u'pt-br' = no quadro', u'Board Thread' self.namespaces2001u'es' = del foro', u'Board Thread' self.namespaces2001u'uk' = \u0444\u043e\u0440\u0443\u043c\u0430', u'Board Thread' self.namespaces2001u'pl' = forum', u'Board Thread' self.namespaces2002 = self.namespaces.get(2002, {}) self.namespaces2002u'ru' = \u0442\u0435\u043c\u0430', u'Topic' self.namespaces2002u'fr' = u'Topic' self.namespaces2002u'en' = u'Topic' self.namespaces2002u'zh' = u'Topic' self.namespaces2002u'de' = u'Topic' self.namespaces2002u'sv' = u'Topic' self.namespaces2002u'lt' = u'Topic' self.namespaces2002u'pt-br' = u'Topic' self.namespaces2002u'es' = u'Topic' self.namespaces2002u'uk' = \u0442\u0435\u043c\u0430', u'Topic' self.namespaces2002u'pl' = u'Topic' self.namespaces1000 = self.namespaces.get(1000, {}) self.namespaces1000u'en' = u'Quiz' self.namespaces700 = self.namespaces.get(700, {}) self.namespaces700u'fr' = de top 10', u'Top 10 list' self.namespaces700u'lt' = 10 list' self.namespaces700u'de' = 10-Liste', u'Top 10 list' self.namespaces700u'it' = top 10', u'Top 10 list' self.namespaces700u'uk' = \u0422\u043e\u043f 10', u'Top 10 list' self.namespaces110 = self.namespaces.get(110, {}) self.namespaces110u'ru' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'fr' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'en' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'nl' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'de' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'it' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'sv' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'lt' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'pt-br' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'es' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'uk' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'zh' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'ja' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'pl' = u'Forum' self.namespaces110u'he' = u'Forum' self.namespaces111 = self.namespaces.get(111, {}) self.namespaces111u'ru' = \u0444\u043e\u0440\u0443\u043c\u0430', u'Forum talk' self.namespaces111u'fr' = talk' self.namespaces111u'en' = talk' self.namespaces111u'nl' = talk' self.namespaces111u'de' = talk' self.namespaces111u'it' = talk' self.namespaces111u'sv' = talk' self.namespaces111u'lt' = talk' self.namespaces111u'pt-br' = talk' self.namespaces111u'es' = Discusi\xf3n', u'Forum talk' self.namespaces111u'uk' = talk' self.namespaces111u'zh' = talk' self.namespaces111u'ja' = talk' self.namespaces111u'pl' = forum', u'Forum talk' self.namespaces111u'he' = talk' self.namespaces112 = self.namespaces.get(112, {}) self.namespaces112u'zh' = u'\u5bfc\u822a' self.namespaces113 = self.namespaces.get(113, {}) self.namespaces113u'zh' = talk', u'\u5bfc\u822a talk' self.namespaces1010 = self.namespaces.get(1010, {}) self.namespaces1010u'en' = u'QuizArticle' self.namespaces115 = self.namespaces.get(115, {}) self.namespaces115u'zh' = talk', u'\u7535\u89c6\u5267 talk' self.namespaces500 = self.namespaces.get(500, {}) self.namespaces500u'ru' = \u0443\u0447\u0430\u0441\u0442\u043d\u0438\u043a\u0430', u'User blog' self.namespaces500u'fr' = utilisateur', u'User blog' self.namespaces500u'en' = blog' self.namespaces500u'nl' = u'User blog' self.namespaces500u'de' = Blog', u'User blog' self.namespaces500u'sv' = blog' self.namespaces500u'pt-br' = de usu\xe1rio', u'User blog' self.namespaces500u'es' = Blog', u'User blog' self.namespaces500u'uk' = \u043a\u043e\u0440\u0438\u0441\u0442\u0443\u0432\u0430\u0447\u0430', u'User blog' self.namespaces500u'zh' = u'User blog' self.namespaces500u'ja' = u'User blog' self.namespaces500u'pl' = u\u017cytkownika', u'User blog' self.namespaces500u'he' = blog' self.namespaces501 = self.namespaces.get(501, {}) self.namespaces501u'ru' = \u0431\u043b\u043e\u0433\u0430 \u0443\u0447\u0430\u0441\u0442\u043d\u0438\u043a\u0430', u'User blog comment' self.namespaces501u'fr' = blog utilisateur', u'User blog comment' self.namespaces501u'en' = blog comment' self.namespaces501u'nl' = gebruikersblog', u'User blog comment' self.namespaces501u'de' = Blog Kommentare', u'User blog comment' self.namespaces501u'sv' = blog comment' self.namespaces501u'pt-br' = de blog de usu\xe1rio', u'User blog comment' self.namespaces501u'es' = Blog Comentario', u'User blog comment' self.namespaces501u'uk' = \u0434\u043e \u0431\u043b\u043e\u0433\u0430 \u043a\u043e\u0440\u0438\u0441\u0442\u0443\u0432\u0430\u0447\u0430', u'User blog comment' self.namespaces501u'zh' = u'User blog comment' self.namespaces501u'ja' = u'User blog comment' self.namespaces501u'pl' = na blogu', u'User blog comment' self.namespaces501u'he' = blog comment' self.namespaces502 = self.namespaces.get(502, {}) self.namespaces502u'ru' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'fr' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'en' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'nl' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'de' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'sv' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'pt-br' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'es' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'uk' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'zh' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'ja' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'pl' = u'Blog' self.namespaces502u'he' = u'Blog' self.namespaces503 = self.namespaces.get(503, {}) self.namespaces503u'ru' = \u0431\u043b\u043e\u0433\u0430', u'Blog talk' self.namespaces503u'fr' = blog utilisateur', u'Blog talk' self.namespaces503u'en' = talk' self.namespaces503u'nl' = blog', u'Blog talk' self.namespaces503u'de' = Diskussion', u'Blog talk' self.namespaces503u'sv' = talk' self.namespaces503u'pt-br' = de blog', u'Blog talk' self.namespaces503u'es' = Discusi\xf3n', u'Blog talk' self.namespaces503u'uk' = \u0431\u043b\u043e\u0433\u0430', u'Blog talk' self.namespaces503u'zh' = u'Blog talk' self.namespaces503u'ja' = u'Blog talk' self.namespaces503u'pl' = blogu', u'Blog talk' self.namespaces503u'he' = talk' self.namespaces1020 = self.namespaces.get(1020, {}) self.namespaces1020u'en' = u'PlayQuiz' self.namespaces-2 = self.namespaces.get(-2, {}) self.namespaces-2u'pt-br' = u'M\xeddia' self.namespaces-2u'zh' = u'\u5a92\u9ad4' def scriptpath(self, code): return { 'es': '', 'pl': '', 'ja': '', 'nl': '', 'it': '', 'en': '', 'fr': '', 'he': '', 'zh': '', 'ru': '', 'lt': '', 'pt-br': '', 'sv': '', 'uk': '', 'de': '', }code def version(self, code): return { 'es': u'1.19.24', 'pl': u'1.19.24', 'ja': u'1.19.24', 'nl': u'1.19.24', 'it': u'1.19.24', 'en': u'1.19.24', 'fr': u'1.19.24', 'he': u'1.19.24', 'zh': u'1.19.24', 'ru': u'1.19.24', 'lt': u'1.19.24', 'pt-br': u'1.19.24', 'sv': u'1.19.24', 'uk': u'1.19.24', 'de': u'1.19.24', }code